


Tempting fate

by CaptainStaniel



Series: Temptations [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Grooming, Hisoka is Hisoka, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sneaking Around, Underage Sex, kinda cute if you're into that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: Hisoka grinned, his head cocking back and his hands coming up in mock surrender. “Gon, you precious thing. You have nothing to worry about, the only object of my desires is you.” He pointed at Gon, smirking wickedly. “And aren’t I lucky, my little fruit came to me all on his own.”The magician stood straight, towering over Gon. His entire aura was oozing sexual violence, making Gon shrink and take a step back. “Care for round two, my little apple?”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Temptations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844203
Comments: 26
Kudos: 307





	Tempting fate

**Author's Note:**

> My first hxh got great reviews so here we are with part 2. So far I know I have 4 parts in all planned, all smutty and disgusting as I am. 
> 
> Also not sure when Hisoka becomes a floor master and I don't care, so don't @ me lol

"What happened to your shirt, Gon?"

Killua's concerned voice shook Gon out of his daydream, and for a second was confused by the question. He glanced at his black tank, eyes briefly widening at the slight tear on the collar before blinking and quickly smiling. It was such a small tear but of course the assassin would take note of such detail. 

"Oh, that? Probably just tore it during a fight." 

"During a fight?" The white haired boy asked in disbelief, his blue eyes narrowing. 

It was true that both were undefeated, that so far there hadn't been any reason for Gon's clothes to be torn. Killua stared hard at his friend, thinking back on the past few days.

"Gon…"

"Hm?"

"If something ever happened to you...you would tell me right?" 

Gon blinked, sitting up from his position on the bed, the very same bed that Hisoka took him in only three days ago. He had already gotten the sheets changed, doing that awkward task while Killua was out, his cheeks flushing with shame when he tore the pillow case off. It had been stained, the sight of it revolting his stomach while also making him ache deep inside. 

He hadn't seen Hisoka since, but the man was ever present in his mind. 

Gon stared back at his friend. He smiled, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to pretend. "Of course I would! You're my best friend, Killua." He peeked, taking note that he wasn't as convincing as he thought. He dropped the wide grin, offering a genuine smile. "I mean it, Killua."

After a moment of consideration, Killua nodded. Gon giggled softly, his friend was always so serious. He appreciated it, because deep down he knew he should say something. But every time the words came to his lips, he lost them, unsure of what really even happened.

There was too much evidence to deny that it did happen: his torn clothes, the stained sheets, the finger shaped bruises on his hips, his own memory. His body was sore in a way he had never experienced before. Hisoka had been there, it happened. 

But he wasn't ready to talk about it, definitely not when he knew Killua would lose it. 

The topic was dropped and they went on like it hadn't been brought up. But both boys knew the lulls between their conversations were much deeper now. 

That night, Gon lay awake in bed, long past the usual time he slept. He couldn't sleep. He was never certain Hisoka wouldn't come back in the dark of night, even with Killua there. The man was an unpredictable monster, there was no telling what he would do. Gon laid awake terrified of what could happen, if Hisoka hurt Killua, or if he did the same thing he had done to Gon to him.

That thought, that awful image of his best friend under that demonic magician made Gon's blood run cold. He would rather die than see that. 

It had been three days since he saw Hisoka and every other thought was of him. 

When Gon heard Killua's breathing deepen, he slipped out of his bed, tiptoeing to the door. He quietly grabbed his shoes before slipping out of the partially cracked door, a cold sweat forming when the bright light of the hallway illuminated a sliver of the room. 

He put his shoes on before sneaking down the hall. There wasn't anyone around. Gon didn't check the time but he knew it was past midnight. Every shadow made him nervous, passing every corner gave his heart a start, half expecting Hisoka to be there. 

Who was he kidding… he was hoping Hisoka would be there. He wasn't entirely sure where to go, having never been to Hisoka's room before, but he figured the man was well above them, probably had his own floor by now. 

He took a leap of faith and decided that full on asking someone couldn't hurt. He approached the floor attendant, smiling brightly at the blue haired lady. "Hi! Could you tell me what room Hisoka's in?"

His blunt question and disarming smile shook the young woman, blinking and answering without question. "H-he’s on 244…”

Gon’s smile never wavered. “Thanks!” He began moving towards the nearest elevator. 

“Um, you don’t have a pass, you’ll have to ring the buzzer!” She called after him, her voice still flustered and confused. Everyone knew Hisoka, he was an Arena legend, and this boy was also becoming a popular fighter. She had no idea why he would be seeking out that murderous man, especially so late at night. But this was the 200th floor and it was not her business what happened between those two. 

“You got it!” He responded, already rounding the corner. His heart was in his throat, pressing the ‘up’ button and waiting patiently for the golden doors to open. The 200th floor was so fancy, he could only imagine what anything above it looked like. 

When the elevator arrived, it was empty. Gon pressed the button for Hisoka’s floor, hoping the magician would be in but also terrified if he actually was. He knew from the pit in his stomach that he would be disappointed if Hisoka was out, but he pushed that feeling away. He didn’t quite know what he was doing in that elevator ascending to a dark mystery, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Hisoka taking his bloodlust out on anyone else, especially Killua. 

He had to make sure for himself that Hisoka wouldn’t ever touch Killua. 

The elevator opened to a small waiting room with thick gilded, golden double doors past the two lounge chairs and coffee table that were in the center of the room. There was an intercom next to the doors and Gon crossed the room to press it once. 

A moment passed before it crackled and Hisoka’s sultry voice came through. “Who is it?”

Gon gulped, even through the intercom Hisoka’s voice made his knees tremble. “It’s me.” 

He knew his voice alone would be enough, even if it was a bit shaky. But as the moments passed and he still stood outside, Gon wasn't so sure that the door would even open. He waited patiently, growing more tense as the seconds dragged on. 

The lock switched and the door swung open, revealing to Gon something he never imagined. 

Hisoka was naked. Well, a light green towel was low around his hips but nothing else. And after seeing what was under that towel, the man might as well have been nude. Gon's eyes were wide, not sure where to look. Everything was so...distracting. Hisoka was tall and surprisingly built, muscles packed onto muscles. Gon knew he was strong and incredibly powerful but his usual outfit covered most of that up. 

The magician's hair was down and damp, his face clear of makeup. Gon blinked, looking like a fish out of water, his eyes staring at Hisoka’s face. He was...beautiful. Gon was used to his usual look but seeing him completely free of his usual persona, the boy was able to appreciate what was underneath. He could be a model, he was that attractive. 

Hisoka’s eyelashes were naturally long, it wasn’t just the mascara that made them flare out, and they softly framed his slanted honey eyes, eyes that were wide in shock. His full lips were momentarily pulled back in a surprised smile, like he had been about to say something, and very quickly they slid into a wicked smirk. The color of his eyes seemed to shift, darkening as they traced Gon. 

A drop of water dripped from Hisoka’s hair and Gon watched the droplet slide down his strong chest, losing momentum when it reached his intense abs. The boy was transfixed, only breaking out when a low rumbling chuckle filled the small space. 

“ _Oh~_ Gon, what a lovely surprise.” Hisoka purred, half stepping back and opening the door a bit more. “Please, come in.”

Gon stared up at Hisoka’s face, a shiver rolling down his spine at the hungry look he saw. In that moment he questioned why he had done this, why he put himself in arms reach of this strange man. It would be too late to turn back now, but that wasn’t what he wanted and he knew that. Even as his stomach dropped when he stepped through the door, his body brushing Hisoka’s, he knew he wasn’t backing down. 

The door led to a long wide hallway, similar to the rest of the hallways in the nicer parts of the Arena. Doors lined each side. Gon turned and watched as Hisoka shut the door, gulping quietly when the man openly locked it. Their eyes met, Hisoka smiling wide. 

“You caught me just as I was getting ready for bed.” He didn’t sound upset by that at all, only the opposite, adjusting his towel meaningfully as he eyed the boy. “What perfect timing.”

“I need to talk to you.” Gon stood straighter. “Now.”

His assertiveness made Hisoka quiver, an obvious shudder shaking him. “ _Gon_ ,” the man said deeply, “I always have time for one of our...talks.” He beckoned Gon to follow him as he began walking. “Come, let’s get comfortable.”

Gon followed, his eyes on Hisoka the whole time. It was...different seeing the man out of his clown garb. That didn’t mean he wasn’t on guard, if anything he was even more nervous. Without the layers, the boy could see just how dedicated and powerful the man really was, every place on his body was stacked with muscle. It was impressive and terrifying. He wasn’t sure how he would ever get to Hisoka’s level, it would take years. 

Hisoka turned abruptly to a wide set of doors, his honey eyes eyeing Gon inappropriately as he turned the knob. “This is my bedroom, Gon.”

Gon shrugged even though his cheeks colored. He hadn’t expected the man to lead him anywhere else. “Let’s go in.”

Hisoka hummed, his eyelids lowering in his bliss. The determined look in Gon’s brown eyes made his cock throb, his desire to beat the look out of the boy overwhelmingly strong. He didn’t need to take the boy to his room, with his strength he could slam the boy into the wall and have his way with him. But no, the fact remained that Gon had come to him out of his own free will, and he did promise to make it incredible for the boy. 

He opened the door, letting Gon pass first. He locked this door as well, not wanting any hindrances to what was going to happen. He muted the intercom system as well, eliminating any chance of interruption. 

Gon stepped into the large bedroom, glancing around. It was very nice, better than his small room he shared with Killua, but then again Hisoka was a floor master. Everything was very open and spacious, the windows large and tinted, the pale white curtains pulled back to allow the skyline of the city. There weren’t many personal items, if any. Just a stack of playing cards on the dresser and a small collection of makeup on a vanity in the corner. 

The bed was huge and it took up a good amount of space on the left side of the room. The comforter was silky and blood red, decorated with white and red checkered pillows. Gon became nervous just looking at it. 

When he turned to face Hisoka, his stomach clenched. The man was still across the room, staring Gon down. His honey eyes were lethal, piercing into Gon. One hand gripped his towel closed, the other hung limp at his side. 

“My dear treat, what was so urgent you needed to come to me so late? Not that I mind, of course, you’re always welcome here.”

Gon squared his shoulders, his eyebrows furrowed. “You can’t do what you did to me to Killua.”

One thin eyebrow rose, his full lips quirking in amusement. “Oh? And who exactly will stop me?”

“I will,” Gon half stepped closer, no longer afraid when he was protecting a friend. “I’ll rip you limb from limb if you ever touch him!”

Hisoka arched back, his free hand carding through his hair. An exaggerated moan came from deep within, the sound making Gon’s skin flush. “ _Oooh~, Gon_. I have to give it to you, you’re a master at dirty talk.” His eyes flashed, brightening as he licked his lips seductively. 

“I’m not joking here, Hisoka!”

Hisoka sighed loftily, walking around Gon to lean against the dresser. He crossed his arms over his extremely toned chest. “And who said I wanted anything to do with that little brat?”

Gon turned in his direction, flaring up at the insult to his friend. “It doesn’t matter. You can’t ever touch him like you touch me, you got that?”

Their eyes locked for an intense stare down. Gon was shaking, ready for a fight to break out. From the tension between them, any second the man could attack. Gon was ready. He knew he was no match, but he would rather die than let this man go near Killua or Zushi or anyone. 

Hisoka grinned, his head cocking back and his hands coming up in mock surrender. “Gon, you precious thing. You have nothing to worry about, the only object of my desires is _you_.” He pointed at Gon, smirking wickedly. “And aren’t I lucky, my little fruit came to me all on his own.”

The magician stood straight, towering over Gon. His entire aura was oozing sexual violence, making Gon shrink and take a step back. “Care for round two, my little apple?” 

Gon panted from the look he was receiving, his eyes wide as he took another step back. The back of his knees touched the edge of the large king size mattress and he nearly toppled over, sitting down on the bed roughly. Hisoka hummed in amusement, his golden eyes never leaving him. 

Just like before he was scared, but there was that undercurrent of excitement that kept him present. His blood was racing, his mind going off on all cylinders, and he knew his body was shaking. Along with this adrenaline, was that same spiking heat coiling in his belly, making his palms clammy and a deep seated ache inside of him to spread from his core. 

He was getting to know that feeling well the past three days. It was living right there next to shame. Whenever he thought of the man before him, his mind brought up flashes of the magician’s large body over him, inside of him, controlling his body like he was a brainless puppet. Those flashes were accompanied with the intense feeling of release and was swept up with the knowledge that these feelings were bad. That being in this room, sitting on this bed, was something Killua and the rest of his friends would be upset with. And that doing this and feeling this way he was making his friends upset. 

But that didn’t stop him. The past three days he couldn’t get what happened out of his mind. He didn’t understand what had happened. But he wanted to. 

“Don’t be frightened, my love. I remember my promise to you.” Hisoka closed the distance, standing in front of the boy with his hips cocked forward. His large hands reached forward, making Gon flinch, but all he did was cup the boy’s face. His long thumbs swept Gon’s soft cheeks, his grin lecherous as he towered over him. “I vow to make this so good you beg me not to stop.”

Gon swallowed nervously, his eyes fearful yet open, understanding. Hisoka dolled out pain like it was his right to, but he could also fill him with blinding pleasure. What Hisoka had done to him had hurt at first, even during, but the man could turn that hurt to heal with a single stroke. He nodded, his lips parting. 

Hisoka’s eyelids fluttered his his right thumb caressed that bottom lip, watching Gon’s mouth as he played with it. He had such a pretty mouth, so large, so expressive. His thumb curled inside, brushing the wet soft inside and moaning. Gon seemed confused, he was so young. He didn’t understand the many forms of pleasure. But Hisoka would teach him. 

“What we’re going to do is called sex, Gon.” He said the words and watched Gon blush. Ah, so he had some idea of what this is. “Have you heard of that before, Gon?”

“Y-yeah…” his voice was a bit muffled from Hisoka’s thumb. “Well, not really…”

Hisoka smirked, his eyes rolling back at the warm wetness of Gon’s thumb. “There are many ways people have sex, my precious apple. One way in particular, I have yet to show you.” His honeyed eyes speared Gon. “Would you like me to teach you?”

Gon felt strange with Hisoka playing with his mouth. He hadn’t expected to be okay with the man's fingers in his mouth, but for some reason he couldn’t stop his tongue from curiously meeting the long digits. He vaguely tasted bubblegum and pennies, but besides that they just tasted like skin, Hisoka’s skin, and it made his tongue tingly. Every time he licked Hisoka’s finger, it made Hisoka moan and that lewd sound gave Gon goosebumps throughout his body. He nodded, his big eyes almost trusting of the man. “H-Hisoka… I want to learn everything.”

The towel around Hisoka’s waist was nudged off easily, slipping down his legs to pool at his feet. His thumb was still in Gon’s mouth while his left hand stroked the boy's soft hair, his chest rapidly moving up and down with his growing excitement. 

The boy was perfect, absolutely the best thing that Hisoka could have come by. It amazed him that he was offered such a wonderful chance, that someone like him could reach a nirvana such as this. He knew he didn’t deserve it, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take it. Gon was begging to be owned, to be his wide-eyed pupil in the lessons of unadulterated pleasure, and who was he to say no. By the time Hisoka was done with the boy, he would be a cock hungry hole for Hisoka’s malevolent desires. 

Hisoka enjoyed Gon’s warm tongue on his fingers, adding his index finger to the game. But very quickly he could no longer hold himself back. He held Gon’s face still, his hips jutting close. His cock had filled out while Gon licked his fingers, but it wasn’t completely erect. The head of his cock was flushing with blood, almost red, and he wasn’t surprised to note precum dribbling from his slit. 

There was something about this boy that drove Hisoka crazy. The need he felt inside made every nerve in his body react, his skin over sensitive and his lust overwhelming. He felt like an overexcited teenager again, except with the stamina and experience of a grown man. 

Gon’s eyes fell on the massive cock only inches away from his face. It was definitely intimidating at this angle. He was head on to it. He could see every vein that pulsed and throbbed, the way the shaft curved just slightly upwards, and how his pubic hair was dark blue, not red. Gon peered past the long shaft and up at Hisoka, his breath coming out heavily. 

Hisoka was flushed as well. His eyes were molten gold and focused entirely on what was in front of him. The man stepped even closer, holding Gon’s face still when the boy tried to lean back. His cock hit Gon in the face, the wet tip smearing on his cheek before Hisoka lightly thrust forward and it rubbed against Gon’s soft cheek. He continued to do this, just dragging his cock over Gon’s face, marking him with his heady scent. 

The boy was his and whatever he wanted to do to him he would do. 

Gon was confused but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t know enough of anything to know what Hisoka was doing. Even if it was strange, he felt his body reacting to the treatment. His thighs tightened on their own accord as he felt his own cock start to harden. His breath came out in a warm puff when he opened his mouth and he felt Hisoka twitch in response. 

He could taste Hisoka’s skin, which was clean and pleasant. His eyelids fluttered closed as he felt the warm, hard length of Hisoka’s cock brush his lips. 

“ _Oh, Gon~_ ,” Hisoka moaned, more precum dripping onto the boy's face. “Yes, keep your mouth open, let your tongue out. That’s a good boy.”

Gon did as Hisoka said, his tongue flattening over his bottom lip. Hisoka’s thrusts were concentrated over his mouth now. It was so weird and he was glad no one was here to see this. He didn’t know why Hisoka did this but it gave him warm tugs in his groin when he heard the man’s voice become needy. 

“Keep your mouth open, sweetling, we’re going to try something else.” Hisoka pulled back and pressed the tip to Gon’s bottom lip, rubbing it against the warm, plump lip. When Gon’s tongue came out unprompted and licked the tip of his penis, his eyes rolled back and he moaned. “Such a good boy, so ready to suck my cock.” 

Hisoka looked down at Gon, smiling. “I’m going to put this in your mouth and I want you to lick and suck on it, just like a popsicle. But Gon, my love, no teeth, or I’ll punch them out of you.”

Gon nodded, even the threat somehow making him ache. Hisoka wanted to put his cock in his mouth and he nervously looked at it. It seemed too large to fit. But it had fit elsewhere and felt incredible when it did so he quickly pushed down his nerves. 

The man must have read his thoughts on his face because he chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry, I promise to go slow...this time.”

He eased himself in, his eyes rolling back when Gon’s mouth instantly wrapped around the head. It was so hot, so maddeningly wet that Hisoka felt weak, his entire body shaking. “Yes! Gon, now use your tongue.”

The boy did, licking in circles around the head. He kept his lips around him the best he could while licking the girthy cock. He remembered that Hisoka said to pretend it was a popsicle and so he did just that, stunning the man when he gripped the rest of his impressive length with both hands and angling Hisoka’s cock better, going at it like it was an actual popsicle. He licked it up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip, slurping on it and making Hisoka go crazy. To him, it was easy to think of it like an ice cream cone, especially when Hisoka was dripping like one. 

He made sure not to let any of the white liquid get away, eagerly lapping up whatever came out. It was strange tasting but not bad, kind of salty but also kind of sweet. With both hands on Hisoka’s shaft and his wide mouth around the tip, he looked up and caught Hisoka’s seductive gaze. He smiled, his big, innocent eyes gleaming. “Like this, Hisoka?”

One of Hisoka’s hands came to grip the boy’s hair, not tightly, but to keep him in place. “Yes, my darling, you’re absolutely incredible. Now let’s try to put more in.” 

Gon nodded and sucked the man back into his mouth, his large eyes still on Hisoka’s face. Hisoka guided his cock in deeper, unable to look elsewhere as he fed the boy his cock. He kept pushing until he hit resistance, Gon’s eyes closing as he gagged. Hisoka moaned, his head falling back as he held Gon in place, the boy gagging around him. 

“ _Ooooh, yes~ Gon_. You’re taking it so well, it’s like you were made for me.” He pumped his hips, using Gon’s throat steadily. Saliva and precum were dripping down Gon’s chin, his small hands on Hisoka’s hips, trying to signal to the man that it was too much. But Hisoka was drowning in the pleasure, uncaring of Gon’s discomfort and only being more turned on by his struggles. 

Gon was at least breathing through his nose, but the intrusion in his throat made him slightly panicked. His eyes closed as tears filled them. Each time Hisoka hit the back of his throat he could feel and taste the salty sweet stuff dripping down his throat. Sometimes it was too much and he worried he might throw up, but he didn’t give up, his small hands gripping Hisoka’s hips to keep himself up. 

Hisoka’s thrusts became faster, fucking Gon’s mouth with more aggression. The sight of his tempting fruit sucking his cock was mind blowing, he needed to burn the image into his brain forever. “Yes, Gon, keep sucking. You’re such a good boy, such a greedy little slut for me,” Hisoka purred, his voice dripping with sex. “Don’t you dare let any of my cum spill, you hear me, little bunny. I want you lick me nice and clean.”

He came down Gon’s throat with a shaky moan, his head falling back and his hands tightening on Gon’s head. He heard the boy make a shocked sound, felt his throat try to reject his blessing, but the boy swallowed him down, panting heavily as his warm tongue did just as Hisoka ordered, licking him base to tip and making sure no drop was left. 

Hisoka pulled out, his eyes trained on Gon’s wet mouth. The boy was shaking just as he was, spit dripping down his chin as he panted heavily. He looked irresistible and Hisoka quickly recovered, knowing that was only the appetizer. 

He took a hold of Gon’s green jacket and easily removed it, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure when the boy helped take off his shirt, his eyes dazed but still compliant. He slipped him out of his black tank, tossing that aside before pushing the boy’s chest lightly. 

“Sit back on the bed, Gon.”

The bed was so large that seeing the boy on it reminded him of his youth. It never mattered to Hisoka how old the boy was, things like morality had long since been forgotten, but this was a heady reminder. 

Gon kicked off his shoes and Hisoka reached out to hook his long fingers under Gon’s shorts, tugging them down his hips and thighs, tossing those aside as well. Then they were both completely naked, nothing separating them from each other at all. 

Hisoka groaned at the delicious sight, reaching down to stroke himself while he stared at Gon. Precum made his movements slick and the sound of him stroking himself filled the room. “Seeing you like this is making me wild, Gon. How is it that you have such an effect on me?”

The boy shook his head, shrugging, looking so scared and so nervous sitting in the center of Hisoka’s bed. But while he was scared, he was also turned on, his skin flushed pink and his adorable cock resting full on his stomach. 

The man crept forward, crawling onto the bed and towards his prey. The bed dipped in with his added weight and Gon instinctively laid down, his head resting on Hisoka’s usual pillow. Hisoka leaned over Gon’s body, his legs on either side of him. Their eyes met, both feeling a jolt of pleasure at that. 

Hisoka leaned down, watching all the while, before he pressed his lips to Gon’s. He felt the boy jerk at his touch, then relax under him. He kissed the boy’s lips, moaning occasionally. He was on cloud nine, overboard with pleasure. And when he felt Gon’s hands wrap around his neck, the boy’s soft lips meeting his nervously, he knew he had the boy right in the palm of his hand. 

When their lips were parted, Hisoka promised one other thing: “I’ll make you belong to me, Gon. Even if you don’t want it. Not a single soul will stop me and I’ll send them straight to hell if they try to get in my way.”

Gon’s eyes were wide at his words. He knew that Hisoka meant every word and it made him tremble, but not from fear. The opposite of that. He was excited, hearing those words and knowing Hisoka meant them made his head cloudy. He nodded shakily, whimpering slightly. 

Hisoka lowered his body to Gon’s, letting his cock rub against Gon’s. They both moaned, Gon’s loud and shocked while Hisoka’s was low and deep, needy. He rolled his hips, humping against Gon before kissing the boy again, this time using his tongue to lick and taste him. 

Gon was trapped under Hisoka’s weight but he wasn’t looking for an exit. He held onto the large man, his hips canting up to catch Hisoka’s. His eyes closed and he let go of everything, simply feeling each and every sensation. 

Like Hisoka’s tongue, which was long and commanding, taking control of his mouth and owning it. Gon whined into his kiss, his nails digging into Hisoka’s neck. The pressure between his legs was becoming almost painful and he was pulling back to sob, “please, Hisoka, p-please do that th-thing again.”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, his smirk coy. “ _Oh?_ And what thing is that, my sweetling?”

Gon whined in frustration, pushing his body up into Hisoka to forcefully get his message across. “You know… “ he blushed a deep red and couldn’t quite meet Hisoka’s honey eyes. “I-it hurt a lot but… but it felt really good, too.” His eyes scanned Hisoka’s face desperately.

“Oh? You mean this?” The man leaned down to Gon’s neck and bit him, hard, forcing a shocked gasp of pain from the boy. His tongue quickly lathed over the mark, his eyes narrowing as he knew his mark would stay.

Gon smacked Hisoka on the head. “No! That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Hisoka chuckled warmly, his eyes looking at Gon fondly. “Oh, I know exactly what my little apple needs. And I’m prepared to give it to him.”

With that, Hisoka reached out and dug into the drawer in his nightstand, revealing his bottle of lube. Gon watched, his eyebrows knit together. Hisoka grabbed Gon’s hips and lifted him up, nodding his head towards an extra pillow. Gon blinked but understood, grabbing one and putting it under him.

“Why do I have to do that, Hisoka?”

The man loved hearing his name come from that mouth, it made him throb uncontrollably. “So I can fuck you _nice and deep_.”

His words made Gon blush, his eyes cutting away and his hands blocking his face from view. 

Hisoka chuckled and slid Gon’s legs apart, watching as the boy got embarrassed. “There’s no need to be shy, love. You’re mine. I’ve already seen everything, you know.”

Gon nodded slowly, removing his hands from his face. He watched Hisoka, his chest heaving. 

The man lubed his fingers up, keeping Gon’s legs spread with his own. He slipped a finger between the boy's plump cheeks, finding his puckered hole and pushing in. Gon resisted, but Hisoka took a hold of his cock and stroked, fingering the boy at the same time. He pressed his finger in deep, eating up every reaction like a starving man. With his cock being tugged on and his insides played with, Gon was quickly reaching his orgasm, clawing at the silky blanket below. He was still so inexperienced, it was easy to manipulate his body. 

Hisoka slipped three fingers in, growing impatient as Gon’s moans and whimpers began to fill his ears. The boy sounded amazing, his voice heavy with lust and desperation, a sense of urgency in his cries. 

“Hisoka… Hisoka!” Gon’s entire body clenched, his heat growing as the magician plunged his fingers in deep and stroked his cock tight. A few more strokes and the boy was keening, his back arching off of the bed as white hot cum spilled over Hisoka’s moving fist. 

Hisoka pulled his fingers out and quickly stroked his cock slick using Gon’s cum, crowding in close to Gon’s shaking body. He didn’t let the boy recover from his orgasm, pushing the thick head of his cock past the twitching ring of muscle as the boy continued to moan and convulse. 

He felt Hisoka enter him and he lost his breath, his eyes rolling back from the pain. Hisoka was so big, it didn’t matter than he had been inside him before, it was still too much.

The redhead moaned loudly. If he had neighbors they would have heard his moans reverberating throughout the room and seeping down the halls. His head was thrown back, throat open, each and every sound came pouring out from his lips unhindered. 

“Gon, _oh fuck_ , Gon!” Hisoka pushed all the way in, his body crushing down on Gon’s. The boy’s stomach bulged from his length, the sight of his cock in such a small hole making him throb. He couldn’t wait to see him overflowing with his cum, fat with his loads. 

His boy was crying again, his cheek wet from his tears. Hisoka leaned down and licked the satly wetness, sighing in satisfaction. He tasted amazing. 

His hips rolled back, his cock slipping out a few inches before he slid home, grunting as his balls smacked against Gon. The boy’s face was against his collarbone, his warm breath giving him goosebumps. Hisoka cradled Gon’s head to his chest as he thrust into him, holding him in place as he used every ounce of self control to wait until Gon was used to it before he pounded his imprint into his mattress. 

“That’s it, baby boy. Just breathe and empty your head. You’re such a good boy for me,” he purred, rolling his hips and making Gon whine in pleasure. “You feel s-so amazing, Gon. I knew you were perfect for me, ever since I saw you…”

Gon was overwhelmed with every bit of pleasure his body was receiving. Hisoka had made him orgasm so hard and then immediately drowned him in ecstasy again. He could only grip Hisoka’s strong, broad shoulders and hold on as the man plunged into his hole, his body rocking with each thrust. His eyes were in the back of his skull and his moans were high and whiny, most of them Hisoka’s name.

Hisoka’s deep, seductive voice was in his ear, in his mind, whispering and purring words of encouragement, praise, and every nasty thought he had of the boy. It made him sick to hear but also filled him with an undeniable warmth. 

He’d never had anyone want him this bad, not that he knew of. The way Hisoka wanted him was deadly and frightening. He knew the way the man felt for him was wrong. But at the same time, it was thrilling and it also made him feel weak. Because...he liked the way Hisoka wanted him. When he was under Hisoka, all of his control went away and he could only endure whatever Hisoka did to him. For some reason, that made his stomach warm, and he felt his hips pumping up to meet Hisoka’s, the man’s cock hitting his spot harder. 

The man groaned, delivering a sharp thrust that made Gon nearly scream, his nails buried in Hisoka’s shoulders. He continued to hit that spot, the sounds that came from him animalistic and primal, low in comparison to Gon’s loud cries. “You’re mine, Gon. Mine.” 

“H-Hisoka, mmm, p-please,” Gon whined, his legs wrapping tight around Hisoka’s waist. Like this he really became just a fuck doll, just a warm hole for Hisoka to pound into. 

“Yes, my love,” Hisoka pulled Gon’s head back by his hair, looking down at the boy as he used him thoroughly. 

Gon’s big eyes met his just as his arms looped around Hisoka’s neck. Fresh tears slipped out the sides and his face was red and so adorable that Hisoka couldn’t help but thrust harder, making his precious little fruit sob and cry harder. 

“Hi-Hi-Hisokaaaa,” Gon sobbed, his back arching and his toes curling. “D-don’t stop…”

Hisoka held the boy down against his mattress and fucked him hard, hips snapping into Gon’s and the sound of their sweaty skin meeting filling the large, spacious room. He was getting so close, he could feel his orgasm rushing to a head. It almost hurt, how sharp and needy his pleasure had become. He kept his eyes on Gon the whole time, never wanting to miss a single thing. 

_“Gon, Gon, Gon!”_

_“Hisoka!”_

They came together hard, Gon bursting over his stomach while Hisoka filled his needy hole with his cum. Both of them were shaking violently, Hisoka’s cock still pumping cum into the boy. Hisoka’s moan shook the room, the pleasure so overwhelmingly good he felt lightheaded. 

He stayed buried in Gon until his cock stopped twitching and his balls were empty. They both caught their breath, coming down from intense pleasure piece by quivering piece. Then he slowly pulled out of the boy’s stretch out hole, transfixed by the large amounts of cum that dripped out of Gon with every shuddering breath. 

He wished he had a plug he could stick in Gon, make sure his body remained nice and full. He shuddered just at the thought. One day. 

Gon splayed out on the bed, exhausted and feeling quite sore the second Hisoka left him. He whined, feeling a rush of cum drip out of him. He closed his legs, feeling dirty now that everything was done.

Hisoka took the towel he was using earlier and forcefully spread Gon’s legs again. The boy wanted to hide from him but Hisoka refused, keeping Gon spread as he cleaned up most of the mess from his trembling thighs. “What did I say about hiding, Gon?”

The boy met his expectant gaze, his eyebrows furrowed. “That I shouldn’t.”

“And why is that?”

Gon blushed but said the words anyway. “Because I’m yours.”

“Precisely.” Hisoka finished cleaning the boy off and tossed the towel aside. He ran a hand through his still damp hair, sighing softly as he processed the surprising turn of events. “You’re welcome to stay here. For the night.”

Gon flushed at his voice, at the thought of sleeping next to Hisoka all night. It was a...tempting offer. “I-I can’t. If Killua wakes up and I’m not there--”

Hisoka had lifted a hand, signaling him to be quiet. “Enough. I understand.”

Gon shakily got dressed as Hisoka simply watched, entirely too pleased with himself. After, Hisoka walked him to the main door to the elevator, still naked. Before the boy left, he grabbed him by his collar, leaning down and pressing their lips together. 

It was a short, hot kiss. One that left Gon trembling in Hisoka’s grip. His wide eyes stared at Hisoka until the elevator dinged. He stepped inside, looking back at Hisoka. He waved.

“Goodnight, Hisoka.” He blushed cutely. 

Hisoka smirked, eyeing his little toy. “Sweet dreams, little bunny.”

The elevator doors slid shut and Gon was alone. 

When he snuck back into his room, he immediately went to bed, pulling back his blankets and cozying in. He had a thought of how nice it would have been to sleep in a king size bed before he passed out, completely unaware of the blue eyes that watched him in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets all be in h jail together


End file.
